Future the Hedgehog
Future the Hedgehog is a dark-gray hedgehog. She is Silver the Hedgehog's girlfriend and a friend of Cocoa the Dog. IWRYG HJET.png|Re-uploaded due to a few random specks of white. Futar FIXED.png|Re-uploaded due to one of the gloves being broken XD Cute future.png|Art Trade With MissAquaAnime Future is Badass.png|Re-uploaded due to a few errors. Recolored from Amy Rose. Future Singing Gleefully to Silver.png|Future talking to Silver in a slightly singing-like voice, saying "Silvee~!" Recolored from Amy Rose. MAY I HAVE PERMISSION TO FANGIRL OVER FUTURE XD.png|Recolored from Silver the Hedgehog Gangsta (Fanart.) DERPY FUTURE XD.png|Picture by Twindark Child on SonicFanficWorld Wiki Future the Hedgehog.jpg|First picture (ignore the text o-o) Future Fanart OMFG.png|Fanart by MissHuntress! OMFG THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS >W< Art Trade Siluture Rocks.png|Art Trade With MissAquaAnime: Silvuture Rocks! Future dress with glow.png|Base by HannahTheRose111 on deviantART, textures from Google Images Future fanart by MissSonica.png|Fanart by MissSonica on Scratch hand_drawn_surprise_gift__future_the_hedgehog_by_missaquaanime-d7p9e7p.png|By MissAquaAnime Cocoa and Future.png|Recolored from Cream and Amy Future Sonic Riderz.png|Recolored from Techno-Tron on deviantART's Silver the Hedgehog art Abilities She has the ability to teleport. She can teleport anywhere she wants, but if the "symbol" on her head isn't glowing, she cannot use her powers. The symbol on her head stops glowing when she's hurt, and if it isn't glowing and she's hurt she cannot use her powers. She also can read other's feelings, and knows when someone is looking at her/watching her. She has impressive strength in her hands, and she has many attacks. She can punch, strangle, etc. But she seems to have slightly less leg strength then most other people do. This is one of the reasons why she usually teleports instead of running, the other reason being that it's obviously faster. If concentrating all her power she can also fly, but this requires a lot of her energy (see 'Symbol Glow Meanings'). History (NOTE: THIS BACKSTORY CONTAINS SPOILERS OF MY UPCOMING SERIES 'SILVER THE HEDGEHOG', IF YOU WOULD PREFER NOT TO BE SPOILED DON'T READ THIS.) (Also I haven't finished writing this XD) Meeting Silver and Mephiles Future was tricked by Mephiles the Dark into thinking Silver destroyed her parents. Mephiles showed Future what Silver looked like by holding a Chaos emerald and showing him in it (remember, like in Silver's story in Sonic 06?), then told her where he'd likely be. Future was so desperate to get revenge on whoever destroyed her parents that she believed him, and started searching for him. She soon found him and they got into a fight. Future nearly won - she pounced on top of Silver and squeezed his neck hard, but then she suddenly realized she fell in love with him, and quickly let go and said "...I can't..." then teleported away. Silver confused and also having feelings for her hoped he'd see him again so he could ask him why she did this. Future hesitated to tell Mephiles that she didn't want to destroy him but eventually did after Mephiles asked why she didn't. Mephiles, enraged, beat up Future. She was found by Silver unconcious the next morning, and Silver shook her awake. Future looked at Silver with an angry look. Silver said he won't hurt her and asked her why she was trying to kill him. Future didn't believe him and teleported away. Becoming Friends with Silver Silver was still very confused and intruiged to find out about this hedgehog. Future asked herself why she couldn't just destroy the one who killed her parents, but after a while of thinking realized she had fallen in love. She was struggling to figure out a plan. Silver eventually found her and of course asked her again. Future gave him a death glare. Silver slowly backed away, slightly frightened. Future teleported away again. Silver felt it was nearly pointless trying to talk to her and gave up. However later Mephiles went to her again and gave her fake proof of Silver killing her parents. Future believed it again but still hesitated to destroy him. Future said she gives up trying to but Mephiles becomes enraged again and spawns a few enemies (i dont even know how to write backstories at all) around her. Future smirked and said "Hah, this'll be easy!" and destroyed all of them. Then Mephiles spawned more, but this time much more powerful and bigger ones. "Oh flip..." Future said, being able to tell she can't defeat these ones. She tried to teleport away but before she could one of them grabbed her and squeezed her so tight that the symbol on her forehead stopped glowing a bit and stopped glowing so much she couldn't use her powers. Future struggled to get out of it's grip. Eventually she blacked out. Future woke up the next morning in a different area. She looked around, confused. Then she saw Silver walk up to her. "Are you alright...?" Silver asked her. Future looked at him angrily. "Hey, it's alright! I'm not going to hurt you. Mephiles is lying..." Silver said. Future looked confused yet looked at him with an 'I don't believe you' look. Silver sat on his knees. "He tricked me too." he said. Future detected his feelings and found out he was not lying (by the way when she woke up she got her powers back XD). "...What happened? How'd he trick you?" Future asked him. Silver told her the whole story. (I'M NOT TYPING IT DANGIT THIS IS ALREADY TAKING LONG ENOUGH XD) Future realized Silver did not destroy her parents. "My name's Future..." She said. "Future?" Silver let his mind memorize her name, "I like that name." He said. Personality Future is somewhat egotistic. She often acts carefree and like nothing is in her way, and her personality is very much similar to Sonic's "cocky and cool" personality. She likes to "troll" people, meaning she likes to somewhat make fun of them, but in a kinder manner, and in not such a rude way. Although she actually likes to be somewhat obnoxious, she doesn't like when she completely hurts someone's feelings, she only likes when she ticks them off by a fair amount. Future is often mistaken by most of the characters to be obnoxious and cruel, though is actually just trying to have fun and mess with others a little bit, and loves to make people laugh, although not being completely ''of a cheerful person. But Future doesn't always act cool and cocky. She does have a serious side, but doesn't show it in many cases - only when fighting in a not-so-easy battle. Another big part of her personality is how she acts to Silver. It isn't your everyday couple - she cannot go 30 minutes without being with him. And when she is next to him she cannot get her eyes off of him - the same is with Silver, you can see how much they love eachother instantly. When Future is around Silver she seems to have a sudden personality change - she acts much more sweet, bubbly and 'cute' and calls him "Silvee". She takes things with Silver very seriously and even has her eyes on Blaze when she's with Silver to make sure Blaze isn't trying to steal Silver. Silver is most that Future cares for, and finds him "adorable". When Silver compliments Future, she reacts much more happily then she is supposed to, probably due to her loving Silver so much. She will always blush when Silver calls her beautiful, an Angel in disguise, etc. And depending on how big the compliment, it's even possible for her to faint of her happiness. Future has a burning hate for Succubus The Hedgehog, as she is trying to steal Silver away from her. Future appears to hate Blaze because of the high amount of Silvaze fans. Personality Flaws * She can lose her temper somewhat easily. Especially when defending Silver. * She can get over-protective of Silver. * She appears to have too much self confidence, and often ends up biting off more then she can chew in fights. Other Forms ''Main article: Future Guardian Angel Future the Hedgehog has a form called "Guardian Angel", which she turns into when someone she cares Future Guardian Angel =3.png|(Made using a base) OMG BEST FUTURE GUARDIAN ANGEL PIC EVER O.O Future Guardian Angel.jpg FUTRAR GUARDIAN ANGEL.png about is in trouble. She has white fur, wings like an angel's, a cyan dress with yellow and puffy sleeves (probably the wrong word o.o). And the "symbol" on her head spreads around her eyes, looking slightly like eyeshadow. And because she doesn't have the long-sleeved jacket anymore, you can see that where her arms end there are even more cyan symbols, same with at her legs, since she now has yellow boots. She also appears to now have cyan colors in a lot of different places, such as her wings and her side parting hair. When in her Guardian Angel form, she is very near immortal. She is now much stronger, and, obviously, can fly. She has enough strength to even defeat Mephiles the Dark. And now she takes 978929878726729869286972629X more hits to kill her. She also has a new power - she can shoot big cyan-colored balls of aura from her hands, which does almost as much damage as Shadow's Chaos Control powers. The main purpose of this form is to protect someone she cares for (so far only Silver the Hedgehog), hence it being called "Guardian Angel". Silver also says another reason this is is because he thinks of Future as an Angel in disguise, though she likely isn't, and Future says "I only have this form to protect you, Silvee~!". Symbol Glow Meanings 10/10 - Can use all her powers 8/10 - Can't fly 6.5/10 - Can't teleport 5/10 - Can't detect someone looking at her 3/10 - Loses most of her strength (thus can't strangle) 2/10 - Hurt or unconcious 1/10 - Seriously injured or dieing 0/10 - Dead Theme Quotes "YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY PARENTS!" "You've messed with the wrong hedgehog!" "Silvee~! You're so adorable... do you try to be adorable or is it natural?~" "Stand aside. This hedgehog's comin' through!" "HAH! Child's play!" Reviews Feel free to write reviews here of my character! :3 MissAquaAnime's Review (Video) Trivia *Future the Hedgehog's design is based off of the art of Silver the Hedgehog by ANIMALXD123 on Scratch . Her jacket was confirmed while she was still under development to be based off of the jacket that ANIMALXD123 puts on Silver, and her gloves are very close to identical to Silver's in ANIMALXD123's art, with the only differences being that on Future's gloves there is a circle in the middle of the cyan lining, and Future's gloves are a light gold instead of a complete gold. ** Her Sonic Riders outfit is actually very close to identical to this Silver outfit, except she has a circle in the middle of the silver lining of her gloves and she keeps her original shoes. *Future could be called an angel in disguise most of the time. Her main outfit looks somewhat mysterious, and she has a Guardian Angel form. It's often speculated by fans that she is actually an angel in disguise - but this has not been confirmed. Fans of This Character *Missaquaanime * Haters of This Character * Category:Hedgehogs